


Day 4 – Eggnog

by Gika_Black



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: Dean had to do it. He just didn't know how to say it to Crowley of all people.





	Day 4 – Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of my 25 Days of Christmas short stories...

It had been months since they last saw each other. And they didn’t part in the best of ways. How could they, when one had practically sold the other off in exchange for a weapon? It was a pretty important weapon, but still… it was awkward, to say the least.

“So… why exactly am I here?” asked Crowley, King of Hell, pretending that he wasn’t trapped in a devil’s trap painted on the celling, by no other than Dean Winchester.

“Yeah, we need to talk.” Said Dean. He had thought long and hard about what he was about to do. He still remembered all he had done while he was a demon, and in a very odd way he felt indebted to Crowley, after all, the demon had helped him during a very difficult time of his life.

“And what do we have to talk about, almighty Dean-o? And is this going to take long? ‘Cause if it is, I would like something to drink first.”

Dean gave him a half smile and opened the fridge, hoping to find some beer in it, but all he could find was eggnog. Boxes and boxes of eggnog. He was going to kill Sam next time he saw him. Then a smirk showed on his face, he was going to make Crowley, the “I don’t drink anything but 25 year old scotch” drink eggnog with him. So he served two glasses of eggnog and gave one to Crowley.

The demon looked at his glass like it was full of the most disgusting thing in the world. “What is this supposed to be? Mush?”

“Just drink it.” Said Dean, and he took a long sip of his own glass, wondering where to start this conversation. 

“Where’s Moose? And that Angel that follows you around?”

“Sam’s out, doing research on a possible hunt.” Was the actual honest response. “And I haven’t seen Cas in a while.”

“Well then, now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, can we get on to business? Why did you summon me here?”

“To share a box of eggnog, isn’t that obvious?” And the sarcasm was back.

“If I’m here so you can gloat, I’d like to be let out now.” Crowley was starting to get anxious, Dean’s presence bringing back all the memories of their time together he would rather forget.

“You’re here because I wanted to thank you, ok?” he said it. He actually said it.

“Thank me?” Crowley was stunned. 

“Yeah. You were actually helpful while I was all… demony…”

“How much of this mush did you drink? Dean Winchester, thanking little old me, what has the world turned into.”

“Fine. You’re free to go.” Said Dean breaking the Devil’s trap.

“You were being serious?” Crowley still couldn’t understand what had just happened.

“Yes, I was. And now I’m telling you to go.” Dean turned his back to Crowley for a second, before he remembered who he was talking to and turned back “before I change my mind and shoot you.”

“Well, I can see when I’m not wanted.” He answered while walking to the door and leaving his untouched glass of eggnog on the table by the door. And right before he left, he glanced one last time to the Winchester he thought could have been his friend “You’re welcome, Squirell.” 

And he was gone. Leaving Dean alone with his thoughts in a room where the only drinkable thing was boxes and boxes of eggnog. Yeah, he was definitely killing Sam next time he saw him.

 


End file.
